Brandeis University is partnering with The WorkPlace in Bridgeport, CT to design, implement, and assess a career advancement intervention that enhances existing supports, leverages innovative technology, and engages with employers to guide participants along successful career paths following entry-level employment. Specifically, this project seeks to achieve the following outcomes: a) understanding of the opportunities and barriers faced by entry-level healthcare employees trying to advance; b) development of evidence-based, technology-driven career advancement and engagement curriculum for employees; c) development of advancement tools for employers; d) findings based on a quasi-experimental study of the effectiveness of advancement education and engagement curriculum to be piloted at the HPOG site, and e) identification of leverage points for employer engagement in policies and practices that foster career advancement. The project will also monitor the particular challenges that participants of color face in advancement and develop tools that employers can use to support advancement for all employees in equitable and culturally effective ways. The project is led by Janet Boguslaw Ph.D., Sara Chaganti Ph.D., and Jessica Santos Ph.D. To see a report on Brandeis University's HPOGUP 1.0 project, visit: http://iasp.brandeis.edu/pdfs/2016/GoodJobs.pdf.